The School For Vampires
'The School For Vampires '''is the 25th episode of Season 9. Summary Amaya becomes nervous when everyone is supposed to do a report on their favorite vampire species for Monster-ology class. That is until she meets a little vampire named Oskar who helps her overcome her fear of vampires and also helps her finish her report on time. Plot The episode begins in Monster-ology class where all the students are wondering what kind of monster they'll be learning about today. Greg's opinion is that they might be learning about his favorite monster, the Lizard Man, the half man and half lizard monster while Connor thinks they'll be doing a project on his favorite monster, the Werecat, but Amaya suggests that Daddo will be talking about her favorite monster, the Owl Man just when their teacher, Daddo enters the classroom and sits down at his desk. As everyone settled down, Daddo takes out a remote and points it at the SmartBoard to turn it on. He presses the button on the remote and the SmartBoard turns on to reveal some pictures of vampires. He explains to his students that they will have to write a report about their favorite vampire species and then share it with the whole class this coming Friday. While everyone was in excitement, Connor and Greg could see that Amaya's face was pale and she then fainted because of her fear of vampires. That night, Captain Jake, Connor, and Greg prepare to do their reports but they find that Amaya wasn't around. They decide to go to her house to pick her up and they find her hiding under her blanket of her bed, shivering. Sighing, Connor walks over to Amaya and tries to convince her to come but she still refuses. So to make the report less scary, he says that they should split up into two pairs and do their reports together. Amaya finally gets out of her bed and finally decides to go, even if she is still a little bit scared. When the four kids were finally at the forest, they split up into two teams. While Captain Jake and Greg went to do their reports, Amaya comes with Connor to the other side of the forest to find and do their reports on vampires. However, Amaya lost sight of him and was stuck in the middle of the dark forest, then she saw something dashing in the woods. She goes over if it was Connor, but it was gone! Amaya felt something whoosh behind her but as she turned around, there was nothing! Finally, as Amaya turned back, she finds herself coming face to face with... a real live vampire! Only he was a bit younger and almost kind of cute. Amaya backed away but she stumbled backwards and was about to fall into a ditch behind her, but luckily the little vampire grabs her by the hand and pulls her away just in time. As she thanks him, she introduces herself and the little vampire introduces himself as Oskar when he lets go of her hand. Suddenly, Amaya hears Connor calling to her and he runs over to find her and Oskar together, looking amazed that she has found an actual vampire. But before he could get any closer to him, Oskar transforms in a bat and flies off, looking scared. But before he could get further away, Amaya calls him to come back and that it was okay because Connor is her friend. After he flies back down, Oskar transforms back into his vampire form as his new friend introduces Connor to him and hpthey shook hands. Oskar asks them what they were doing out in the dark when Connor explains that they need to do a report on their favorite vampire species for next Wednesday. Hearing this, the little vampire decides to help them by leading them to his school which wasn't very far. But it wasn't long before Greg and Captain Jake finds them and follows Oskar to the School For Vampires, where they'll have to sneak into the coffin room without having his uncle the headmaster know that Oskar has let humans in. After finally getting in the coffin room, Oskar helps his new friends with their reports. But just then, a shadow walks to the room and it was the custodian Lenny! When he saw Connor, Amaya, Greg, and Captain Jake writing on papers, he asks Oskar what was going on. After introducing his new friends to Lenny, the custodian gives them some treats to eat and leaves them to get back to work. Finally, they were done and Oskar helps them out through the window. Then he waves goodbye to them as they walked through the forest back home. The next evening, Amaya was packing an evening lunch for her and Oskar. When she went out into the woods, she finds Oskar waiting for her at the middle of the forest. As they enjoyed their picnic together, Amaya tells her new vampire friend stories about her friends, enemies, and adventures like the time Greg and Connor as Catboy and Gekko being turned into girls by Romeo's Swapper Zapper ray gun, the time when Kwazii helped save the Magical Melodies Weekend Festival from Mal's mother Maleficent, and the time where she, Connor, Captain Jake, and Kwazii had to save Greg and the other kids from the Nightmare Man. Oskar was enjoying hearing her stories and laughed at the funny parts and tells Amaya that she's really fun to be with. When suddenly, they both heard a rustle behind the bushes, and Sunshine's grandfather Paulus jumps out with a garlic shooter in his hands, ready to shoot at Oskar. Luckily, Amaya jumps in front of him and protects him from the garlic. Then she grabs him by the hand and they ran off into the forest but the elder vampire hunter was catching up to them. So they had to jump over logs and rocks to slow down Paulus but as they were getting to the end of the forest, both Oskar and Amaya fell into the same ditch that Amaya almost fell into when she met the young vampire and then their clothes and bodies got covered in dirt and cuts. Paulus got closer but luckily, he didn't know that Amaya and Oskar are trapped in the ditch they were hiding in so he gave up and walked back home. After he was gone, Oskar tries to turn into a bat to lift himself and Amaya out of the ditch, but his arm was hurt from sliding down. Then, Amaya pulls out her iDisney cell phone to call for help but there was no signal. Luckily, she remembers the help signal app so she taps on it and four lights shot out of her phone and headed straight for Connor's, Greg's, Captain Jake's, and Kwazii's iDisneys. As Amaya hoped, her friends got the signal and they texted her a message saying that they are on their way to the forest. When the four boys arrived in the forest, Connor pulls out his iDisney to find Amaya's location and discovers that she and Oskar are trapped in a ditch. Worriedly, he leads his friends there by following the directions. Meanwhile, Amaya was trying to find a way to get her and Oskar out just when she spotted some tree roots nearby so she grabs one of them to make sure they were strong enough to climb out. Luckily, they were. So she grabs Oskar and puts him on her back as she started climbing out and grabs one root, then the other. After grabbing the last root, they were finally out of the ditch and Amaya helps Oskar sit down onto a tree when her friends arrived just in time. When Kwazii sees Oskar unconsious, he goes over to him and uses his healing magic on his arm while Amaya thanks her friends for coming and explains how she and Oskar got trapped after running from Sunshine's grandfather. Just then, Oskar wakes up and looks from Amaya to her friends and thanks them, but as he got up, he felt dizzy so Connor and Greg had to catch him since Kwazii's healing spell can sometimes cause dizziness and wears off for five seconds. They then walk him back to his school and Oskar says goodbye to them before he went inside and the five friends say goodbye to him too as they left to go back home. The next morning, Amaya was the last one to read her report about Oskar to the whole class. After she was done, Daddo gives her an A+ as Amaya thanks him for her grade and goes over to the window saying that she couldn't have done it without "a new friend" which was Oskar, who was outside as a bat hanging upside down on a tree branch and then flew back to his school to sleep in his coffin, ending the episode. Powers that Kwazii uses *Healing Powers Characters * Trivia ''To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 9 Category:Episodes Category:Friendship Category:Adventure Category:Action Category:Mystery Category:Comedy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Complete episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Oskar von Horrificus Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Paulus Polidori Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 9 images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Amaya/Owlette images Category:Complete Season 9 episodes Category:Trapped images Category:Fear images